wsfederationfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge for life
Edge for life is a former WSE Superstar, he is most notable for being a two time WSF Intercontinental champion and to this point having the longest amount of combined intercontinental reigns in days, aswell as being a member of the former stable Impact Debut/Edgeheads (2011) Edge for life would make his debut at Vengeance (2011) in a battle royal where the winner got a future title shot at whatever title they wanted, he would be eliminated by eventual winner Jeff Hardy NWO. After Vengeance Edge for life meet Rated R Superstar and the two had much in common and decided to see there chemistry in the ring, they won a couple of matches and earned a title shot at King of the ring (2011). They fought then champions The Baddest men on the planet in a losing effort, but after a tag team win over the champs on an episode of RAW, they earned another title shot this time at Summerslam (2011). RAW GM Wrestling Machine let the team now going by The Edgeheads choose the match type at Summerslam and they chose a match they both like Tables ladders and chairs. At Summerslam the edgeheads once again lost to the baddest men on the planet, thus ending the Edgeheads puirsuit for the title Various Feuds (2011-2012) After the summerslam both Edge for life and Rated R Superstar blamed the failure of there tag team on eachother. The two then headed into feud which lead to a match on RAW but that match ended in no contest after a the two men brawled outside the arena. The two had there final match at Sunday Bloody Sunday (2011) in a tables match, with Edge for life on the losing end. Following SBS Edge for life had multiple matches with Milan Miracle and after the second match Edge for life brutally attacked Milan Miracle, that lead to a barbed wire rope match at Fully Loaded (2011) which Edge for life ended up winning. Edge for life would then not feud with anyone but would compete in a battle royal at Cyber Sunday (2011) where the winner got a future United states title shot, Edge for life ended up coming second being eliminated by winner Kentaro Suzuki. Edge for life next stop was entering the RAW vs. Smackdown feud, at December to Dismember (2011) a 6 man RAW vs. Smackdown match was made and Edge for life was put on the RAW team alongside former tag team partner Rated R Superstar and Mega Badass) but at DTC RAW ended up losing to the team of Smackdown (The Rock Says, Jeff Hardy NWO and The Coach). Edge for life next challenge was the royal rumble match at the Royal Rumble (2012), he was the eight entrant and was eliminated 7th. Edge for life then made it clear he wanted his first title in the WSF, he qualified for the elimination chamber match at Final Call (2012) for the WSF Championship, but he did not win this match being the third man eliminated by Wrestling Machine. Intercontinental Champion/Impact (2012) Edge for life still told the world he wanted a title, and earned a shot against then Intercontinental champion, the seemingly unbeatable Undertakers Demon, The title shot happened at the grand daddy of the all Wrestlemania 2. After a very closely contested match Edge for life pinned Undertakers Demon and won the WSF Intercontinental championship, his first championship in the WSF. The feud was not over as on the following RAW Undertakers Demon chokeslammed Edge for life through the ring and declared he wanted a rematch. The two would go at it again with the title on the line but this time at Extreme Rules (2012) and in a first blood match, and once again Edge for life beat Undertakers Demon thus retaining his title. Edge for lifes next challenge came from former foe Milan Miracle, the two faced in a best two out of 3 falls match at Hells Massacre (2012) with Edge for life winning 2-1. Edge for life next challenger for the title came against former Intercontinental champion Million Dollar Man after a few weeks of MDM trying to buy the title they faced at Spring Stampede (2012), with Edge for life once again retaining his title. A couple weeks later after Edge for life gave an open challenge for his title and All American American came out and assaulted Edge for life declaring he accepted the challenge and the match would take place at King of the ring (2012). At King of the ring Edge for life had another impressive performance retaining the title. On the following RAW Edge for life joined the stable Impact. The Bad Guy (member of Impact rival The Corporation) told Edge for life he could join the corporation if he attacked impact leader Marlin, Edge for life agreed and The Bad Guy handed a sledgehammer, then Edge for life shocked the world and attacked The Bad Guy with the sledgehammer . The Following week Edge for life announced he was now in the impact. A huge blockbuster main event was announced for Summerslam (2012) where The Impact would take on The Corporation with the stipulation being if Impact won Marlin gets the WSF Championship from Wrestling Machine and if Corporation won The Bad Guy gets the WSF Intercontinental championship from Edge for life. At Summerslam Impact lost meaning that Edge for lifes title reign was officialy over. Edge for life wanting his title back got in a huge brawl in the parking lot with The Bad Guy, a match was announced between the two at When Bad meets Badder first blood rules for the title, Edge for life won thus making him the first ever two time WSF Intercontinental champion. The Impact/Corporation feud continued especially the Edge for life/The Bad Guy feud, a few weeks later on RAW Edge for life defended his title against Chicagoes Punk and lost his title after a distraction from The Bad Guy. The two men would once again face off on PPV this time at No Escape (2012) in the first ever Barbed Wire Dome match, this time Edge for life lost. The feud between The Corporation and Impact came to one final stop before it was all over at 2 day extravaganza (2012, when the two teams faced off in the main event in a hardcore elimination match, and Impact lost Pursuit for World title Impact broke up after this due to Marlins release, and due to remaining members Edge for life, Air Bourne and Legend Killer unable to compete as a team, due to this the three men all got frustrated with eachother, which lead to Legend Killer giving Air Bourne a RKO and Edge for life giving Legend Killer a Spear, the three men would finally have a battle at Winter Warfare (2012) in a ladder match, At Winter Warfare Edge for life climbed the ladder and beat his former stable mates. Edge for life then turned his direction towards the WSF Championship. On a episode of RAW he attacked then WSF Champion King of Wrestling. A match between the two for the title was later announced for the Royal Rumble (2013). At the royal rumble Edge for life was pinned thus not winning the WSF Championship. Edge for life would later announce that just because of a step back at the royal rumble he wasn't done his pursuit for the WSF Championship and said he wanted a WSF Championship match at Wrestlemania, plenty of other men also wanted WSF title shots, so a match was announced at Last Call (2013) it was a fatal 4 way match, where the winner got a WSF Championship match at Wrestlemania, Edge for life lost the match which was won by Triple H (match also included Styles Clash and Dante Petralli). Edge for life was far from ready to give up his dream of being world champion and qualified for the money in the bank match at Wrestlemania 3, but after coming seconds away from winning he was pushed off the ladder by eventual winner Mega Badass. Over the next month of WSF Edge for life did not engage in anyone rivalries. but after that he made a huge impact. he would brutally attack Mega Badass even throwing him off a transport truck in the parking lot, and explained by saying that the money in the bank briefcase is rightfully his. A match was announced for Hells Massacre (2013) between the two men in a ladder match for the briefcase, but once again Edge for life lost to Mega Badass. Edge for life would couple for a couple more weeks with no more rivalries brewing Departure After 2 calender years (1 year) in WSF Edge for life quit WSF saying that it wasn't impossible for him to be world champion and if he can't be champ he doesn't want to be there and implied it was due to bad booking Championsip and Accomplishments 2x WSF Intercontinental championship